Marcoplier Reacts: FNAF Sister Location
by Exotos135
Summary: Marcoplier reacts to the trailer for the latest game in the FNAF franchise.


Marcoplier adjusts his glasses while he says his intro. "Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and welcome to a reaction video!" after saying that, he leans back and adds, "Now you may be saying, but Moronplier, the React bros put a copyright on the word react and you'll get sued for this! Well, guess what? They lost the case, and now these kind of videos can be made again!"

"Anyway, today I'll react to the trailer for FNAF: Sister Location." he stays quiet for a couple seconds. "I would say something right now, but I'll let my reaction speak for me! What I say will be in italics, so keep that in mind."

* * *

The trailer starts and Marcoplier watches intentively as various images and words pass. The first image is from the original game, with an innert Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, followed by "FEAR". The next were the inert toy animatronics, followed by "PANIC". The next image is of Springtrap standing outside the office, followed by "DREAD". Then a darkened hallway briefly lit by a flashlight, followed by "TERROR".

 _"They were all this, but now they're...CUTE."_

Then it changes to a lightly lit elevator-like location before it cuts to black.

 _"Was that an elevator?"_

Then it cuts to an even darker room, and Marcoplier can't say anything since it goes so fast. Then he sees someone walk through the vents.

 _"Okay, that's a vent. Is somebody going to be a Toy Bonnie copycat?"_

Then it cuts to what looks like Mangle, whose facial structure somewhat shifts as she turns to the camera.

 _"Don't look at me Mangle, I didn't take your esoteric sex toy!"_

It then shows "DEEP BELOW GROUND" in the screen.

 _"Oh you mean like underground? Unless an Undertale's reference popping up, this seems a little fishy."_

Then came the ballerina animatronic, who remained motionless as her facial structure moved around.

 _"What's wrong with their faces?!"_

Then "WHERE MEMORIES SLEEP" appear.

 _"Wait, I thought memories slept in the brain. Where the hell else can they sleep."_

Then came something that looked like Freddy, who, like Mangle, slowly turned to Marcoplier as his facial structure shifted.

 _"Don't look at me either Freddy, I'm not in the mood to inhale your dong."_

Next words flashed are "ANGER IS RESTLESS".

 _"You mean like the one from Inside Out? He does look somewhat restless."_

Up next is a hand tightly gripping a microphone. Marcoplier stays silent, since he first tries to verify who is holding it. Up next are the words "AND SECRETS DON'T KEEP"

 _"I don't wanna be a grammar nazi, but I think it's supposed to be "SECRETS AREN'T KEPT" or something like that._

Next are the lights revealing Funtime Foxy, a ballerina animatronic and Funtime Freddy, eliciting the next comments in order:

 _"Wait, who fixed Mangle?"_

 _"Is that Angelina Ballerina?"_

 _"Does Freddy have Bonnie in his hand? Is he suffering from "Hand Girlfriend" syndrome?"_

A couple seconds later, Baby lights up and Marcoplier legitimately backs away in surprise.

 _"Hi! Who the fuck are you?"_

The title of the game appears and, some seconds later, Marcoplier quips.

 _"Cue jumpscare."_

The jumpscare happens and, seeing that it doesn't involve screaming at all, Marcoplier is left shocked.

 _"A jumpscare without screaming involved? What the hell is going on?!"_

Then the date of the game is revealed: Fall 2016. Marcoplier is skeptical about it.

 _"Yeah, I don't believe that date. As we all should know by now, Scott Cawthon is awful with release dates. As far as we know he could release it a week earlier, or a month earlier, or maybe tomorrow!"_

"You don't know what we've been through."

 _"You don't know what I've been through either, but that won't stop you from killing me, will it?"_

* * *

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **1.) What do you think of the game from what the trailer shows you?**

 _"I can't exactly answer that just yet, but it does seem like it'll have good atmosphere to it."_

 **2.) Of all the animatronics featured, which one scares you the most?**

 _"The Fan!"_

 **3.) Did this trailer raise any peculiar questions?**

 _"Yeah, where the fuck are Bonnie and Chica?"_

 **4.) Do you have high hopes for this game?**

 _"I'm gonna keep them in the middle just in case, you never know how these games can end up."_

 **5.) Are you hyped for this game?**

 _"Maybe, but more in a "this looks interesting, I think I'll play it!" way instead of "OMG, THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST GAME EVER!" way."_

* * *

"And that's all for today, everybody. What did you think of the trailer? Are you excited for this game? Let me know in the comments below. But thank you all so much for watching, and I'll see you...in the next fanfiction. Adios!"


End file.
